


Paper Figurines

by Wix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accords Friendly, B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Broken Team Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Healing, Loss of Control, Loss of Trust, M/M, More tags to follow, Not A Fix-It, One-Sided Past Relationship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, Team Iron Man, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, not team Cap friendly, unhealthy past relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Things can never stay silent for long, especially for the Avengers after the world calms down over the Civil War. And when Tony offers Bucky the use of B.A.R.F. to assist in healing the Winter Soldiers broken mind neither of them could have foreseen the results of such an offer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don't own Marvel or any affiliated properties. 
> 
> So this was an idea that popped up in my head and I just kind of went with it. Enjoy!
> 
> Just a quick note on the tags to try and prevent confusion: This is an endgame Winteriron story.  
> The One-Sided Past Relationship regards the Steve/Tony tag, as well as the Unhealthy Past Relationships which also entails the old Avengers Team and Tony. I hope that helps, if you have any other questions feel free to ask!

Tony tore the door open and made a beeline for the bar. He was a flurry of uncoordinated motion, practically stumbling in his haste and almost dropping the tumbler before his shaking hands could pour a decent amount in the glass, spilling some over his fingers before pulling the glass up to his lips and downing it all like a freshmen frat boy at a college party.

It didn’t really help, not till the third glass when he wasn’t a hundred percent sure anymore if the trembling in his body was from the misplaced adrenaline or the alcohol now running through his veins. His breathing had slowed some, and he was grateful for the momentary reprieve before there was a knock on the door.

“Tones?” He could hear Rhodey’s voice on the other side, so soft and unsure and it made Tony itch in an unpleasant sort of way. He wasn’t trying to worry anyone, least of all Rhodey, and yet here he was – yet again failing at what he had set out to accomplish. Tony quickly grabs a few napkins off of the counter and dabs at the spilled liquid, checking himself over before clearing his throat.

“Come in.” Rhodey doesn’t wait a second before he’s pushing open the door and wheeling himself inside.

“Are you okay?” Are the first words that seem to just spill out of Rhodey’s mouth and then his eyes go to the glass in Tony’s hand and his face crumples a little. “God Tony, you didn’t have to…” He trails off and Tony looks down at the glass in his hands because it’s easier than looking at the pity and the pain in the other man’s eyes.

“You know I did.”

“No you didn’t. You could have just not been there. You could have just let them transfer him without you being present.”

“And risk someone pointing out the question of why I wasn’t there, and then have them looking _closer_.” Tony says the words like they’re a curse, and perhaps they are. They’re the curse he’s going to have living over him now every hour of every day: the curse of James Buchanan Barnes.

“Tony, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Tony’s hands tighten on the glass as his mind flashes back to the Hydra base, flashes back to that night in December when his mom died with his father’s name on her lips.

“Neither did he.” He bites out eventually, and he knows that’s true but for some reason the pain doesn’t go away.

“That doesn’t mean that it still isn’t unnecessarily painful for you.” Rhodey says, wheeling over to his side and reaching out to put a comforting hand on the small of his back. “You didn’t have to do this.” He tries to remind him and Tony shakes his head.

“I know…but I stand by my decision.” He looks to his side, at dark eyes watching him carefully. “I wanted to do this.” Rhodey tilts his head in that way that he does whenever he’s about to call Tony out on something that Tony might rather he didn’t.

“I just…I want to make sure that you wanted to do this for you, or for Barnes…not for anyone else.” _Steve_ , Rhodey is kind enough not to say his name out loud but apparently isn’t kind enough not to bring him up.

“I didn’t do this for him.” Tony doesn’t feel like he needs to specify, it’s clear which soldier he’s talking about. The blonde one, stuck on himself and cruel to a T. The one who seems to think that Tony will need him someday and that he’ll be magnanimous enough to hold out his hand for Tony – like Tony knows it won’t burn him if he reaches back. “I did this for me, and for Barnes to a degree.” Tony takes another sip, a much slower one and the buzz in his body is still sending mixed signals as to what’s powering it. “I…I know that he didn’t have a choice, I know what they did. Gods Rhodey, I know.” And he does, pawing through all of Hydra’s files and digging through them for anything referencing the Winter Soldier. It was an exercise in horror as he read the pages filled with line after line of things that should never be done to _anyone_ , let alone done and then recorded in such a neutral and uncaring tone. “He was a victim of Hydra same as her…she would have wanted this.” And Maria would have, Tony’s so sure of it that it hurts.

“I’m staying here.” Rhodey says and Tony shakes his head.

“You don’t have to-”

“You’re out of your mind if you think for one second that I’m going to leave you and Vision here with Barnes. He might be ‘cleared’ but that doesn’t change the fact that programing is still inside of him waiting to come out at any moment.”

“I’ve got FRIDAY on top of it. If he reverts back to the Winter Soldier she’ll have him down in a heartbeat.”

“That might be far too late, I’ve seen what this guy can do in the span between heartbeats Tony.” Tony bites back a ‘I’m well aware of what he can do’ response that swells at the edge of his tongue and cuts as he swallows it back down.

“You’ve got a job to do and you can’t do it from here.” Tony says instead, trying to play the mediator in all of this. “You know that you can’t do it from here and we need you out there more.” Rhodey’s face twists as he shakes his head.

“The Accords Council is fine, I can do it online.”

“It’s better that you’re there. We need to keep a friendly and open communication with them and I’m…” Tony cuts off for a second before catching his breath and slowly pressing on. “I’m not in a place to give them what they need from us…I’m not…ready to play the game again Rhodey…please don’t ask me to.” Tony can see how low of a blow the request is by Rhodey’s reaction but the words are still true.

There are too many cracks in Tony’s armor these days and he hasn’t figured out how to weld them closed, if he ever really knew how to do it in the first place. He can’t be sure that he’ll hold it together in front of them, in front of the world and Rhodey growls out a soft curse.

“Damn it Tony…don’t do this to yourself.” There are so many things that Tony could say to that statement, things that are humorous with humor that will fall flat, things that are cold and will undoubtedly upset Rhodey more than he already is, and then there’s the truth- which Tony’s not ready to face yet let alone speak aloud.

“I need you in London. The Avengers need you there.” Rhodey sighs and lets his hand drop. The area where it used to be feels cold and Tony’s fingers tighten on the glass.

“I don’t like it.” Rhodey finally says, and it’s a sentiment that he’s been practically hitting Tony over the head with ever since he found out that Tony had reached out to T’Challa and his lawyers to offer the full Stark Treatment for Barnes.

T’Challa had subtly inquired if Barnes would be the only one receiving Tony’s aid in this way and Tony remembers telling him that Barnes is the only one that Tony did wrong by and therefore he was trying to put it right. T’Challa had offered forth a similar sentiment before allowing the go between Tony and Barnes.

Now he’s living in the days following everything and Tony thought that he was prepared, he thought that he was ready for what was coming next –

He was a god damned fool.

He didn’t have the slightest clue.

Seeing Barnes walk off that plane, seeing him up close again and having to walk up to him, smile and shake his hand – _Not the one he used to strangle the life out of her –_ and play it up for the cameras that were flashing nearby. Having to pretend that everything was okay, that things weren’t this terrible, twisted, painful thing between them. It was more than Tony was ready to give and yet as always he gave it anyways.

Barnes didn’t look too surprised the second that Tony ripped himself away from him and tore down the hall the instant that they were inside and the doors were closed.

He looked so fucking resigned and it made Tony want to throw up. Tony hadn’t meant to make it like that. He truly had intended to be better, to be okay – but it was just too much and he needed to get away. He hadn’t even fully realized that he was running until the glass was in his hands.

“It’ll be fine.” Tony says a few moments later, looking down at the glass and not at Rhodey. “I’ll be fine, I just…it’s a transition that I didn’t fully prepare for.”

“No one is asking you to push yourself in this Tony.” Rhodey tries to argue and Tony wants to shake his head. Everyone is pushing Tony for something or another. They always have and always will, it’s one of the few truths that Tony will always know for certain.

+++

The room that the King leads him to is large and fully furnished with everything that Bucky could ever have asked for. There’s plenty of space and Bucky drops his bag on the floor near the door.

“If there is anything you require, simply speak it aloud. The AI that controls the building will hear you and respond accordingly.” T’Challa says as he motions up to the ceiling with one hand and Bucky’s gaze follows his gesture as a female voice suddenly echoes through the room.

‘I am FRIDAY Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stark’s personal AI. I am wired through the entire compound and I am available to you at any time you may require.’

“…thank you ma’am.” He says after an awkward pause and that seems to be enough as the King nods and turns back to the door. He pauses with his hand on the handle before glancing back at Bucky.

“I know that these are not perfect circumstances, few times truly are.” He says, slowly working around to something. “Mr. Stark does not intend you harm, of that I am certain of otherwise I would not have brought you here.” Bucky nods, and he figures this is probably true. With the amount of help that the brunet had to give and shell out. If he really did it for personal vendetta reasons, Bucky figures that at this point he’s earned them. “I wish to impart on you a similar sentiment that I gave to him, and that was to be patient with each other. He hopes to help you and in his own way, help himself. There is no dishonor in that. But this is a difficult situation and you both have been at the end of your ropes for far too long.” T’Challa makes eye contact with him. “Be patient, with both him and yourself. The Augmenting will take time and it will fail as often if not more often than it succeeds. Be prepared for that and things might not be as difficult as they might be if you’re not.”

“Things are lookin like they’re going to be pretty damn difficult on their own, with how he tore out of here.” T’Challa gets a look that might be sadness, but he hides it a second later.

“Mr. Stark will do what needs to be done, of that I assure you.” T’Challa settles a strangely firm glance on him. “I would caution against making any preconceived notions about your host from hearsay and gossip. Regardless of where those two things might have come from.” Bucky thinks of Steve and his team; of the breakfasts, lunches and dinners all consumed with hatred and vitriol directed towards the billionaire. “Things are hardly so simple as to be told from just one side and be completely true.” Bucky nods slowly and T’Challa gives one final nod before leaving out the door.

+++

T’Challa has barely stepped off the plane and into the palace when he hears Captain Rogers call out for him. He turns slightly and allows the blonde to approach, nodding at the Dora to leave them as Rogers comes to a stop.

“Is it true?” Steve asks, a tone in his voice that sounds like condemnation.

“You must be more specific than that Captain. Is what true?” His level tone seems to irk the Captain on some level and he tries again.

“Did you give Bucky to Tony?”

“Since Mr. Barnes is not an object, no I did not ‘give’ him to Mr. Stark.” T’Challa says. “Mr. Barnes and Mr. Stark have come to an agreement and Mr. Barnes has returned to the States to see if Mr. Stark’s technology can assist him with the unique problems that he is experiencing.”

“Bucky can’t be with Tony!” Steve snaps, running his hands through his hair in agitation. “We have to go get him, who knows what Tony’s doing to him right now!”

“Mr. Stark intends no harm to Mr. Barnes, however I cannot say the same for you and your group.” Steve looks at him confused. “There is still quite a bit of bad blood between Mr. Stark and you and yours.”

“We have to go anyways. I’m not going to leave Bucky behind, I’m not going to leave him at Tony’s mercy.”

“And what pray tell do you think Mr. Stark is doing or has intentions of doing?”

“I don’t know! He could do anything!”

“Mr. Stark is not Hydra and he has not shown himself to be particularly vindictive or cruel. I find it irrational for you to be responding in such a way. Mr. Stark and Mr. Barnes have come to an agreement and have made the choice to work together in this instance.”

“Tony doesn’t work with people, he uses them.” The young woman says as the rest of Rogers’s team approaches.

“Mr. Stark has agreed to, and has been completely transparent about his intentions. Even if he wished ill towards Mr. Barnes which let me be clear – I do not think is the case – there would be too much risk for him to act on said impulses.” His words don’t seem to calm any member of the team. “If you wish I can create a connection between you and Mr. Barnes.”

“That’s not good enough. We need to go get him.” Rogers says and T’Challa shakes his head.

“This was Mr. Barnes choice, what makes you think he’ll go with you? Unless you intend to make him come with you and then how are you much better than those you would seek to protect him against?” T’Challa asks and Steve frowns. “And there is the problem of where you would go after you ‘saved’ him from a place where he did not require saving from.”

“You’re saying that if we go we’re not able to come back?” Sam asks, crossing his arms and T’Challa nods.

“There are requirements to your stay here and I have already looked away once before. I shall not do it again. If you are so determined to leave Wakanda, be aware that you will not be permitted back.”

“We can’t just leave him your majesty.” Rogers says with a desperate tone to his voice and T’Challa shakes his head.

“You should speak with Mr. Barnes first before you make decisions and choices that affect or trample over his own.” He turns and starts to walk away. “I shall have something for you by tonight, and you’ll be able to call him then.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” The question from Sam makes him pause. “Why didn’t you tell us that Bucky was talking with Tony? Why didn’t you tell us that he was heading over there in the first place?”

“Because Mr. Wilson, it was quite frankly none of your business and Mr. Barnes requested it to be so.”

“Why would Bucky not want to tell us?” Steve asks, sounding disbelieving, like he thinks the King is lying to him. What it must be for Rogers these days, to see enemies everywhere. T’Challa almost feels pity for him.

“I cannot say for certain, but I can surmise that Mr. Barnes did not want a village deciding for him. I guess that he figured that you would not agree with his choices.”

“Why wouldn’t we agree with him?” Clint asks and T’Challa turns to glance over his shoulder at them to say his final piece before walking away.

“Because Mr. Barnes signed the Accords.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky’s been sitting on the edge of the bed since the King’s departure, and he isn’t really sure what to do with himself. There’s plenty to see in the Compound, or so the King informed him on the plane ride over. It’s a veritable palace in its own right, nothing like Wakanda and yet nothing to scoff at either – and yet, Bucky can’t find it in himself to go exploring his new abode. There’s a tenseness that’s been winding through his body and it’s a stillness that the Winter Soldier knows well. The stillness of not existing until orders are given. Bucky knows what he’s doing, but it feels natural to do and he doesn’t know how long he’s stayed like that until the knock comes at the door.

He can’t help but tense at it, even though logically he knows that it can only be a certain number of people standing outside that door, but the responses and reactions trained into him during his time on the run flare up and he stands slowly.

“Who is it?” He asks through the door and there’s a second before he gets a reply.

“It’s Tony.” The other man’s voice sounds soft and unsure, muffled by the wood and Bucky pulls the door open and inwardly he feels like a dick when he sees the brunet’s eyes widen at the sudden jerk opening and takes a semi-step back. Tony stands there for a few seconds, his hand coming up to tap on his chest in an absent-minded gesture that seems to calm some of the nervous energy rushing through him and Tony licks his lips and speaks again. “So…I was wondering if you were hungry.”

The question completely catches Bucky off guard, it’s too casual in its existence. Why does Stark care if Bucky is hungry or not, he’s not his keeper and he’s not responsible for Bucky’s well-being.

“What?”

“Hungry, you know- food? Sustenance? Or some facsimile of it?” His voice sounds constructed, like he’s trying to make it seem like they’re just having a simple conversation but Bucky can hear the tells that give the other man away, things like the slightly higher register of tone than the brunet’s voice usually takes with others. Tony keeps pressing on when Bucky doesn’t respond to his inquiry, seemingly desperate to fill the silence with some kind of noise. “I don’t know if you’re allergic to anything or what you prefer to eat so I haven’t had the kitchen stocked yet. So if you want something tonight, we’re going to have to order it in.”

“I’m not.” Bucky says and he watches Tony continue the rhythm less tapping as he tilts his head.

“Not what? Hungry?”

“Allergic to anything. Knock off serum remember?” He had meant for it to come off more joking than the cold, flat way it does. He tries to ignore the cringe that overtakes Tony’s face for a brief second before it’s smoothed over.

“Oh well, I didn’t want to assume.” Bucky watches as Tony takes a small step back from him and he remembers the king’s warning and he tries to salvage whatever this…olive branch was.

“I’m sorry.” He says and it stops the brunet’s retreat. “Thank you.” There’s an awkward silence that falls between them again and Bucky figures that it’s his turn to try and fill it. “I’ll eat anything.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Tony says, “Okay, I guess I’ll order pizza? Do you have a specific way you like it?” Bucky considers a lie before slowly shaking his head no.

“Don’t really remember facts like ‘favorite pizza toppings’.” He fails again at trying to add levity to the situation if Tony’s face is anything to go by, and hell that man’s face telegraphs everything.

He used to be funny didn’t he? Steve said that he used to be, that Bucky was the life of the party or whatever. Truth be told he doesn’t really feel good at being funny these days.

“Okay, sounds good. Pizza it is then. I’ll just go order it and I’ll have FRIDAY call you when it’s here.” In the span of twenty seconds, the brunet turns on his heel and walks away at a brisk pace, disappearing down the hall like a ghost that never was. Bucky nods slowly and closes the door before walking back over and taking his place back on the bed. He doesn’t know how long he waits there – that’s a lie, fifty seven minutes and twenty four seconds – before the AI calls for him.

‘Mr. Barnes, the food has arrived and is waiting in the kitchen for you. Do you need assistance finding your way?’ Bucky shakes his head, getting up once more and heading out the door. He finds the kitchen with relative ease and he’s not surprised when he enters and finds the room empty.

He is however surprised when he sees the dozen or so pizza boxes lined up on the counter. There’s a note resting on top of one of them and Bucky grabs it, taking in the neat scrawl that he can only assume is Tony’s.

_There can only be one. Let the great Pizza Wars begin._

Bucky arches an eye, putting down the paper and starting to flip open to reveal every pizza combination under the sun.

There’s a strange feeling in his chest as he looks at them all and at the note, and he can’t help the small feeling of curiosity that blossoms in his chest as he starts to pull a slice out of the first box.

+++

‘Mr. Barnes has found his way to the kitchen Boss.’ FRIDAY says and Tony nods, munching on his own pizza slice.

There’s still so much to get done, and Tony’s barely scratched the surface of his To-Do List. Tomorrow is Barnes’s first day with B.A.R.F. and as much as Tony would like to have everyone else believe that he is not in the slightest bit concerned about how badly this could all go down – nothing could be further from the truth. The conversation earlier with Barnes though has helped in its own way. It’s helped re-center Tony in his determination to assist the ex-POW.

He looks down at the schematics and everything for tomorrow and he almost wants to rub a hand over his face. In theory he knows that they’re ready to give it a go, but also in theory he knows that everything could go so fucking wrong so quickly.

“FRIDAY, bring up Barnes’s scans again.” The holograms light up and show the requested information and Tony takes another bite. “Alright, let’s start from the top.”

+++

‘Mr. Barnes?’ FRIDAY’s voice makes him look up and he’s a little surprised with how quickly he’s adjusted himself to the disembodied AI. ‘You have a call from Mr. Rogers, would you like to take it?’ Bucky’s hand tightens in an unexpected spasm and he has to physically fight to relax himself. He’d hoped he’d have more time, but he figures that he’s already gotten more than he could have ever hoped for.

“Yes.” There’s a moment before a screen is projected onto the wall in front of where he’s sitting at the desk and he sees Steve’s worried face come over the screen.

“Bucky! Oh my god!” There’s a look of such relief on his old friends face and Bucky figures that perhaps he should have left a note or something to ease this transition. “Are you alright? Has he hurt you? We’re coming to get you okay? Don’t worry, you’re going to be okay.”

“Steve.” Bucky tries but Steve just presses on.

“What were you thinking Buck? Tony? Tony?” The blonde shakes his head. “You know what he’s like! You know what he’s capable of! What did he do? Anything he’s promised you Buck – you can’t trust him. He’ll tell you anything you want to hear to get what he wants from you. You should have told me that he was going behind our backs to contact you!”

“Steve.” Bucky tries again and there’s a moment of irritated frustration with how Steve continues as if he’s not said anything.

“We’re going to come get you. T’Challa says that we won’t be allowed back into Wakanda, but it’s a risk we’re going to have to take. We’ll be there as soon as we can be-”

“Don’t come.” That finally stops Steve up and he looks at him with wide and confused eyes.

“What? Buck, you’re not safe there.”

“News flash Stevie, I’m not safe anywhere.”

“You were safe here, with us. If Tony said otherwise, don’t listen to him. He was just trying to separate us.”

“I’m the one who called Stark.” He lets that sink in.

“Why would you do that?”

“Originally? To apologize.” He admits and he remembers how the brunet had ended the call on him the moment the words left his mouth. Tony had called back two hours later apologizing for his behavior and Bucky had figured that was as much as a fresh start as they were ever going to get.

Bucky had understood how Tony must have felt two seconds after that when the billionaire started offering his own apologies for his behavior and it had made Bucky want to punch something. Steve looks that way now and he runs his hands through his hair.

“You didn’t have anything to apologize to him for! That wasn’t you!”

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you.” Steve stops and looks at him.

“What?”

“I apologized because I felt I needed to apologize. Stop telling me I wasn’t supposed to.”

“But Buck you didn’t-”

“Don’t.” The word is growled out and its closer to the Winter Soldier that Steve pretends doesn’t exist. “I did it. I remember doing it. I have nightmares about it. If I feel like apologizing for it then I’m going to fucking do it.” Steve stares at him and Bucky contemplates apologizing to him for his harshness, but he decides against it. He’s grown weary of Steve and Steve’s hovering and Steve’s required ‘Steve’s Approval Stamp’ on every single thing that Bucky does.

“What’s going on with you?” Steve asks, and there’s the wholesome concern again and it makes Bucky itch. “Are you alright? Is…is he there?”

“No he isn’t. I don’t know if he’s listening, but he isn’t here.”

“Bucky…T’Challa said you signed the Accords.”

“Yes I did.”

“Why would you do that? You know what they were about! They tried to kill you!”

“That wasn’t the Accords and don’t act like thousands of people wouldn’t have good reason to try it.” Bucky shakes his head. “I read them and I agreed with them, so I signed.”

“But…we did all of this for you.”

“I never asked for that.” Steve’s face looks crestfallen at Bucky’s calm response. “And if I’m the reason that you’ve decided to pitch your flag against them then I would seriously recommend that you give them another look.” Bucky shakes his head as Steve opens his mouth again. “I’m going to go, we’ll talk again later.”

“Bucky, you can’t trust him. Trust me – everything Tony Stark does is done to benefit Tony Stark. Always.” Bucky glances down at the various nibbled on slices of pizza that are out of Steve’s sight.

“What’s my favorite pizza?” There’s an awkward pause.

“What?”

“My favorite pizza, what is it?”

“Why?”

“I’m curious about something.”

“You like sausage.” Steve says finally and with absolute certainty and Bucky gives him a small smile.

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later Stevie. Goodbye.” FRIDAY ends the call and Bucky would say thank you but he glances down at the sausage pizza that sits barely touched on a forgotten plate and looks down at the supreme that he’s been devouring and he wonders what else might have changed in the time between James Buchanan Barnes of then and the James Buchanan Barnes of now.

+++

“What the hell was that?” Clint asks the minute that Bucky ends the call and Steve can’t help the uncomfortable feeling winding through his bones.

“Stark must have him on some kind of leash.” Wanda says seconds later and it makes the uncomfortable feeling worse.

“Maybe he was trying to tell you something?” Sam says and Steve looks at him.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like a subtle code phrase? Why else would he just decide to start mentioning pizza?” That makes Steve pause and think about it. It’s possible, but Steve doesn’t know what Bucky’s trying to tell him if he is.

There’s only one thing that Steve knows for sure and that’s that Bucky would never have spoken to him like that if he had been in front of him, and that just solidifies that something is up. Bucky might be on a short leash as Wanda put it, but Tony’s got another thing coming to him if he thinks he’s going to get away with this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this one. I was struggling with how to portray the B.A.R.F. situation (especially since I've just written a story that also deals with this scenario and I'm kind of like...I don't want to go over it again). So here's the next chapter, I hope you forgive me for the tiny time jump that occurs within it.

“Alright, um…come down and make yourself comfortable.” Tony says, walking into a large open area of the lab downstairs. There are several Iron Man suits standing about and their faceplates follow his movements as he follows after the billionaire. Tony turns and looks at him, getting a frown at whatever tenseness he’s seeing on Bucky’s face before he follows his looks to the armors. “Oh, they’re on standby.” He says, trying to wave it off as though it were nothing. “Sometimes B.A.R.F. can upset the user and well…they’re just online to make sure that no one ends up hurt.”

“Or dead.” Bucky mutters, more to himself than anyone else but Tony must hear him because he tenses with a curt nod.

“Yeah, let’s actively avoid that option too.” He says as he motions to a chair. It doesn’t have arm rests and for some reason that makes Bucky relax just a tiny bit. No arm rests means that he can’t be strapped down at any point. He goes over to the chair and sits, looking at the busy brunet who is grabbing tablets and other electronic looking things before coming over. He puts down some wireless sensors and motions for Bucky to take them. “Uh…if you could please put these on for me.” He pulls up an image of a body on his tablet and turns it around for Bucky to see. “In these locations, that’d be great.” There are tiny red dots that show the areas Tony needs the sensors to be.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you did it?” Bucky asks, reaching for them and Tony does a shrug.

“They can be a little off, and I figured that it might just be best if we didn’t…” He trails off.

“Touch?” Bucky asks and Tony turns away from him. Bucky slides the sensors up under his shirt and sticks them where they’re supposed to be before waiting for the next piece of the puzzle. “So what next?” He asks, glancing around for some kind of medieval torture device that’ll dig into his head and play with his mind. Tony turns around and puts a pair of sunglasses down where he placed the sensors and Bucky must not keep the confusion off of his face. “What’s that?”

“That’s B.A.R.F.” Tony says, motioning to it.

“That’s B.A.R.F?” Bucky asks, picking it up and turning it over in his hands before giving the other a look like ‘why are you fucking with me right now?’. “Where’s the headgear?” He asks and Tony shakes his head.

“That’s it. No headbands or whatnot. Just those.” He holds up a hand as Bucky goes to put them on. “Fair warning, the first time they go on you can experience what feels like a light static shock. It doesn’t hurt but it’s certainly startling if you’re not ready for it.” He nods and slides them on, feeling the momentary shock that Tony described and shaking it off. Within seconds he can see the tablets and the floating screens light up and start recording data. “That’s it?” He asks and the other man nods as he just starts looking at the data.

“That’s it.” Tony responds and Bucky tries to let his shoulders relax a little. _This isn’t so bad_ he thinks as he settles in for the machine miracle that’s supposedly going to help him get better.

+++

The first session of B.A.R.F. is a roaring success. So much so – that Tony doesn’t trust it in the slightest. He runs through the calculations another three or four times – or maybe seven, but who’s counting – and the possibility as to why hits him like a bucket of cold ice water.

The healthy, unaffected human brain has a series of defense mechanisms that seem to activate when B.A.R.F. is activated and triggered. Tony’s experimented on the wavelengths that happen when Wanda’s ‘accidentally’ using her mind powers on him and he’s seen a similar defense mechanism kick in. It’s not the first time that Tony’s likened the brain to a computer, with its own firewalls and system operating protocols that buck back at an outside force messing with the source code.

Bucky’s brain has **_none_** of these mechanisms.

The thought terrifies Tony and makes him sick to his stomach.

Bucky’s brain has none of these mechanisms because years of Hydra wiping and torturing him has created a base program that’ll just easily let go and let an outside force come in and make changes. There are no hypothetical firewalls. There is no true source code. There’s just an empty cursor in Bucky’s brain that waits for someone, for anyone, to come in and start typing.

The thought horrifies Tony so much that he has to walk away for a few hours to get his own head on straight before he can return to the information on the screens. It takes a few more hours before he’s comfortable enough with the new – much more gentle plan – that he’s put in order instead of the aggressive ‘Let’s get this over with’ plan that he had before.

“FRIDAY? Where’s Barnes now?”

 ** _‘In his room Boss.’_** The answer is the same, as it has been for the last two days since Bucky has arrived in the compound. He comes out for food when Tony pokes him and returns to his room to do absolutely nothing. Tony knows he’s not doing anything because there’s no programing streaming to that room and he doubts that Bucky brought books or anything with him.

Tony runs a hand through his hair. _Why do you care?_ He asks himself before shaking his head. He knows why, he only needs to look down at the data at his fingertips to know why. He sighs and gets up, making his way down to the room that Bucky’s inhabiting these days. He tries to ignore the pain that he feels coming down these halls. In the back of his mind he can still see the others, sitting in their rooms, laughing and talking with each other.

Now their ghosts are haunting him. How was that fair?

He knocks on the door, waiting for a response. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“Who is it?”

“Tony.” The door opens and Bucky looks at him like he doesn’t understand why Tony would be outside his door outside of food times. “Um…I was just wondering if you got the tour.” He says kind of lamely a few minutes after fighting with himself to say something. He doesn’t know why but it always happens, he does fine up until the moment he actually sees the man and then he freezes up.

He needs to get a fucking handle on that.

“The King gave me one.”

“So…that’s a no then.” Tony supplies and Bucky looks at him like he’s not listening and Tony explains. “T’Challa’s never actually been in the Compound. He’d have seen a map at most, or just more likely took a glance at it as he walked by and made an educated guess.” Tony taps his chest, keeping his distance. It’s a nervous habit from back when he had the ARC, a need to hear and feel the machine under his shirt when he couldn’t see the light to be sure that it was still there and still working. “So…if you want one. I mean…you can come out. You don’t have to stay in there.” Bucky looks like he’s going to argue about his desire to remain in his room, but there’s a strange look that crosses his face and he nods, stepping out.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He says and Tony gives him as genuine of a smile as he possibly can.

“Good, that’s good. Let’s start with the swimming pool.”

+++

The days are passing much quicker, and much easier now. Tony and him have gotten some kind of routine down that seems to be working for them. B.A.R.F. seems to be going great – if Tony’s slightly less and less horrified face is anything to go by at the end of each session – and for the first time Bucky’s starting to feel like he might actually get his feet underneath himself.

He’s walking down the hallway, leaving the exercise room to get something to drink when he hears it.

“No.” Tony says, and it’s firm even through the wall and Bucky pauses, coming over and leaning against it.

“Dr. Stark, we understand that the procedure is-” There’s a muffling to the second voice and Bucky can tell that they’re over some kind of conference call. Knowing Tony and his love of floating screens, it’s probably video.

“The procedure is touch and go, not to mention constantly evolving.” Tony cuts them off. “B.A.R.F. isn’t some one-off therapy session. It takes time and patience.”

“But your initial estimation of the Winter Soldier’s recovery was-”

“I am well aware of what my initial estimation was. However, that was an estimation done without concrete data. The scans from B.A.R.F. showed that my initial approach was too aggressive and was more likely to end up causing more damage than healing Sgt. Barnes’s mind. As such, I regrouped and wrote out a new timetable. You have it in front of you now.”

“This adds weeks if not months of extra time on top of your initial number.”

“This isn’t an exact science. We might hit a speedbump and realize that we need to slow it down even more and add more time to that number.” Tony says. “But it is what it is.”

“Is it possible Dr. Stark that you’re overestimating the damage present?” Bucky’s fist clenches and he kind of wants a face to put to this voice.

“I’d rather overestimate than underestimate.” Tony replies firmly. “But seeing as there is none to give a second opinion on my findings, that means my timetable is absolute. The Winter Soldier is not cleared for active duty and will certainly not be ready by the end of the month to join onto the Avengers lineup.” They’re already pushing for him to be on active duty? Bucky figures there’s a part of him that isn’t surprised, but he’d figure that they wouldn’t want someone who could accidentally hear the wrong sequence of words and start attacking his own teammates.

“Dr. Stark, you’re the one who has said that there is something bigger coming. The Avengers are down to three right now. Yourself, Vision and Colonel Rhodes who is still on medical leave from his injuries. By my counting that makes really only two. If the Chitauri were to attack again, we’d be sitting ducks.”

“I’m doing the best I can.” Tony says. “But I will not risk Barnes’s mind just because we’re feeling the pressure of an outside force. My answer on the designation is final.” Bucky pulls away from the wall, with a feeling in his chest that he hasn’t felt in a while and continues on to go get his water.

+++

“Hello Tony.” The voice out of the shadows causes Tony to jump and he spins around to see Natasha sitting there at the counter like the Queen of Sheba.

“Son of a bitch. Romanoff, what the hell.” He practically snarls, putting a hand over his heart to try and still the rapid beating. “FRIDAY, lights.” There’s a moment where nothing happens and a small inkling of understanding goes through Tony – starting out numb and quickly spreading into an icy fury. “What did you do to her?”

“It’ll be fine.” Natasha tries to wave it off and Tony sees red.

“No – it won’t be ‘fine’. Get the fuck out. You’re no longer welcome here.” He moves towards one of the control panels in the kitchen and pulls it back, getting ready to reboot FRIDAY’s systems.

He’ll have to do a complete overhaul of her matrix and how she uploads into places. The ‘Team’ apparently know too much about how his tech works and Natasha is just flaunting in his face how not safe he is and how easily they can get to him at any minute.

“Rogers sent me to talk.” She says, and Tony rolls his eyes as he starts the process. FRIDAY will be back online in two minutes, unless Natasha has put some other kind of nasty bug in her system that’ll shut her down again. He won’t know that unless he gets down to the lab though and runs a full diagnostic. Tony turns and goes towards the exit to be able to head down to the lab to do just that when Romanoff slides off of her chair and places herself in his path.

“Move.” He says and she gives him a tiny little smirk like he’s so funny.

“Rogers sent me to talk.” She says again. “So you’re going to put on your big boy pants and get over yourself.”

“Fuck you Romanoff.” Tony snaps, trying to get around her and she doesn’t budge but there’s a shift in her stance and he sees the small, round circles in-between her fingers. The Widow Bites. “Really? We’re going there?” He asks, disbelief clear in his tone and she does a shrug.

“Like I said, we’re talking. However that has to go down.”

“You’d really use those on me?” He clarifies and he already knows the answer before she says a word.

“I’d rather you not make me, but the choice is yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So...I don't really have a plan on how I update all these stories and apparently Paper Figurines gets two updates back to back. *shrugs* 
> 
> Enjoy!

There’s a loud sound, like a sonic boom that echoes through the hallways and snaps Bucky out of his slumber and onto his feet in mere seconds. The sound is repeated a second later, along with the sound of crashing and clanging, and Bucky grabs the gun that Tony’s pretended not to know about – and therefore can’t take from him since he’s not supposed to have weapons during his ‘healing’ period – and rushes out the door.

“FRIDAY, what’s happening?” He asks the AI and a feeling of dread settles in his gut when the computer program doesn’t respond to him.

It’s not hard to know where the sounds are coming from, the clanging and crashing of what sounds like glass, plus pots and pans makes the end destination clear. There’s the sound of fighting, grunts and exclamations of pain that push Bucky faster on his feet as he all but vaults over the balcony, landing in a roll and rushes into the area, ready to help Tony take on whatever threat to the sanctity of their home there is.

What he gets however when he rushes in is a healthy amount of confusion and slight surprise.

Tony is leaning up against the counter, one hand raised with what looks to be that watch gauntlet that he had on that day that he thought taking on the triggered Winter Soldier was a good idea. There’s blood dripping down the side of his face and from his split lip as he catches his breath. His hand is steady though, with a clear threat to the woman that it’s pointed at.

Bucky remembers her. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

She’s lying amidst a broken coffee table that clearly cracked under her weight being thrown on it. There’s blood coming from her nose and her usually impeccable appearance looks like she’s been placed through the ringer. She’s breathing as heavily as Tony is as she goes to push herself up and Bucky levels the gun on her at the same time that the gauntlet powers up again, making her freeze instantly.

“Don’t.” He warns her, walking over to where Tony is, keeping the red-head in his sights. “Are you okay?” He asks the other man and Tony nods a tiny bit.

“Never better.” He says with more glib than Bucky’s sure he feels right now, pushing himself up to his feet. “Do you have her?” He asks and Bucky gives a curt nod.

“I’ve got her.” He agrees and Tony lowers his hand, moving towards the open console on the wall. “Just to be clear.” He starts, grabbing Tony’s attention. “How ‘got her’ are you asking here?” There’s a pause from Tony.

“If she moves…shoot her.” He replies and Bucky nods.

“Understood.”

“Nowhere life-threatening.” Tony seems to feel the need to clarify and Bucky gives him a once over, taking in the damage to the brunet.

“Then she better not fucking move.” Is the threat he says, turning back to the female spy.

“I just came here to talk.” Natasha says, glaring in the direction of Tony and Tony shakes his head.

“No, you broke in and attacked my kid. Then you thought you’d bully me into doing whatever the hell it is that you want done to the point of being willing to, and eventually did lead to, violence against myself when I didn’t comply.” There’s a show of trust that Tony is giving to Bucky in this moment and Bucky knows it, and he knows that Tony knows it too. The willingness to lower his defenses and to trust Bucky’s silent assurance that he is on his side. The show of trust makes Bucky suddenly very sure that he’ll put a bullet in the spy if she so much as twitches wrong.

Tony plays with a few things on the console and it takes a few moments before all the lights turn on. “FRIDAY?” Tony asks aloud and Bucky can’t explain the relief he himself feels when the female AI replies to the inquiry.

_‘I’m here Boss.’_ She says. _‘I’ve already contacted the Vision as to the break-in to the Compound. Shall I alert anyone else?’_ Tony surprises him a little by not even turning around to look at Natasha when he speaks again.

“Call the cops.”

“Tony!” Natasha snaps at the brunet who ignores her completely.

“Let them know that there’s been a break-in and an assault. Let them also know who it is and the threat she poses. Alert the Council as well please.”

_‘On it.’_

“This is taking it too far Tony.” Natasha says moments later. “I came here to talk, you’re the one who escalated it.” Tony shakes his head, opting to ignore the woman’s growled words, walking over to the sink and getting a napkin wet before dabbing at his lip. “Bucky – you know I’m on your side.” She says, turning her attention to him and he tilts his head.

“I don’t know you.” He answers truthfully after a moment and he sees her ‘fake hopeful comradery’ look go away.

“I’m a friend of Steve’s.”

“And?” He asks, truly confused what the two things have to do with each other. Steve knows a lot of people these days that Bucky doesn’t know, that doesn’t mean that they all get a clear pass because they throw around the blonde’s name with some kind of authority.

And they definitely don’t get to come in here and lay a hand on Tony and think that he’ll just be okay with that.

“I just came here to talk.” She says, clearly trying that angle again and Bucky shakes his head.

“This-” He inclines his head to the room and to Tony who is still cleaning himself up over by the sink, “doesn’t look like ‘just talking’.” She goes to open her mouth again and Bucky shakes his head. “Don’t. I’m not interested.”

They all fall into silence for a bit before the Vision phases through the wall and enters the kitchen. He takes in the damage to the area before coming over to Tony.

“Are you alright?” He asks, fussing over the brunet for a second before leveling the coldest look on the spy that Bucky thinks he’s ever seen the android give anyone. “Miss Romanoff. The authorities will be here momentarily, I ask that you submit yourself to them willingly when they arrive.”

“Or else what?” She asks, eyeing him up like one might do a child who they think is being particularly amusing.

“Trust me that you do not wish to find out.” Vision says and Bucky can honestly say that he agrees with that statement wholeheartedly.

+++

Natasha barely deigns to look at him as she’s led out of the room by the authorities. Tony turns to Vision.

“You might want to shadow them. Something says they don’t know the first thing about keeping hold on that tricky little spider.” He says and Vision nods.

“Of course, I’ll return once she’s fully in custody.” Vision replies and Tony gives him a grateful smile as the other leaves with Natasha and the police. He takes a moment after he’s finished talking to all of the people, explaining what happened and all that jazz and it isn’t until they’re clearing out and leaving the Compound empty that he even realizes that his hands are shaking. He looks down at them, slightly baffled at the reaction before Bucky comes over.

“Are you okay?” He asks and Tony nods, hiding his hands in his pockets.

“Yup, why do you ask?” Bucky tilts his head at his response.

“You were just attacked,” He states. “In your own home…by someone who used to be a friend of yours.” Tony scoffs a little at that designation for Natasha.

Was she ever really a friend of his? Truly?

This was a woman who had come into his life under false circumstances when he was at his lowest and just toyed with him – egging him on to mess up and make everything worse and then held that over his head for every day after that. This was the woman who never cared about his consent or his mental state, injecting him with substances without his approval and writing reports on him like she cared enough to even pretend to give a damn about who Tony Stark was. And this was the woman who would pretend to be on his side only to stab him in the back and try to make him responsible for her own bad choices.

“I don’t really think we were ever friends.” Tony says aloud eventually. “And if we were, I could use a few less ‘friends’ like her.” He shook his head with a tight laugh that held no amusement in it. “She threatened to use the Widow Bites on me. Because I wouldn’t drop everything and listen to her when she deemed it time.” He can’t help how one of his hands comes up and rests on his heart. “She knows how deadly those things can be to me, or at the very least excruciatingly painful with possible – life threatening – complications afterwards…and she didn’t even care.” Tony paused, shaking himself out of the melancholic reverie that he’d fallen into and took a step back from Bucky. “I’m sorry, listen to me. Whining like this.” He shook his head and waved it all off to the best of his ability.

“I don’t think you’re whining.” Bucky says, his voice soft and almost kind. Like he thinks Tony might spook if he presses too hard. “And I don’t mind listening.” He offers up seconds later and Tony gives him a small, almost disbelieving smile. “Really. I don’t mind.” Tony can’t help the small, amused smile he gives him as he turns away to go deal with the chaos that this is going to create.

“You’d be one of the very few for whom that was true.” He mutters to himself, and he doesn’t turn around to see if Bucky heard him or what the other man thinks of Tony’s words.

+++

“That bastard!” Clint snarls, coming into the room and making a beeline for the T.V. His outburst makes everyone look up as he turns on the television.

“What is it?” Sam asks, coming over to place a hand on Clint’s shoulder and Clint shakes it off angrily.

“Fucking Stark. That backstabbing asshole.” He snaps, and that brings everyone else over.

“What do you mean?” Steve asks and Clint doesn’t say anything, just turns the television to the news station and motions to it with a disgusted air about him. The group turns to see the news report about the Black Widow’s capture at the Avengers Compound where she broke into it and assaulted Tony Stark before being taken down by the Iron Man pilot and handed over to the authorities.

“What?” Wanda says, anger rolling through her words.

“Stark betrayed Nat?” Sam tries to get clarification and Scott shrugs from where he’s been sitting on the couch.

“Pym always said ‘Never trust a Stark’.” He offers up helpfully and his words don’t seem to calm anyone down, in fact they do just the opposite. Steve finds his fist clenching as he watches the news program defame Natasha and paint her out to be some kind of monster with a pretty face.

“This is going too far.” He growls. “Even for Tony. What the heck was he thinking?” Clint shakes his head at Steve’s question.

“He’s not thinking about anything but his own gratification. He’s probably having a blast without any of us there to keep him in line. That bastard.” Clint snaps and Steve turns, leaving the room and pulling out the small phone that he sent it’s sibling to Tony and punches in the number for it. He lets it ring and almost breaks it in his hand when it goes to a voicemail box that informs him hasn’t been set up.

He takes a moment, taking a deep breath before typing in the number for the Compound that he remembers from memory. He lets it ring and ring until FRIDAY picks up.

_‘Mr. Rogers.’_ It replies, and Steve can almost swear that it sounds irritated with him or angry in its own way. Not that it really can, it’s just a series of zeroes and ones masquerading as something more.

Kind of like Tony does.

Masquerading as a friend. Masquerading as a good person. As a human being in general. Maybe machines were the best match for him.

“Get Tony on the phone.”

_‘I’m sorry. Mr. Stark is currently unavailable.’_

“I know he’s there FRIDAY. Put him on the phone. He’s gone too far.” There’s a pause for a moment and a click that Steve feels is FRIDAY transferring him like it should have in the first place before he hears it speak again.

_‘The Boss is unavailable. And he does not accept calls from terrorists. Turn yourself in at the nearest police station. Have a good day.’_ He goes to say something when he hears the click of it hanging up on him, and he yells in frustration, throwing the phone and watching it shatter against the fall wall.

A though terrifies him moments later. If that’s what Tony would do to Natasha…what the heck is he doing to Bucky right now?

+++

“You’ve got the location?” Tony asks, and it’s nothing he hasn’t already guessed.

_‘Yes Boss’_ FRIDAY answers and Tony looks at the information on the screen before him. Wakanda. Steve and the others are still within the walls of Wakanda.

What was T’Challa thinking? The fallout from this could be catastrophic. Tony had always figured that the young king had sent his extra guests away at some point some time ago.

“FRIDAY, please get T’Challa on the line. It’s urgent.”

_‘Right away Boss.’_ Tony waits on the line, running a hand through his hair.

What the hell are they all going to do now? Where is all of this going to go from here?

He’s not looking forward to whatever the answer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more chaos is looming over the horizon. We're going to start getting into the slashy goodness in these next chapters and Natasha got her ass handed to her by Tony!!!  
> Whew. A lot has happened in so few chapters. 
> 
> Please leave a review and/or comment! I'd love to know what you're thinking of the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience! Here's the next chapter of Paper Figurines - I'm on a roll! Hopefully a few more updates are able to follow soon!

“What were you thinking?” Tony’s voice comes over the phone and T’Challa takes a moment to turn his attention fully to the call at hand.

“I’m sorry?” He asks, making sure his confusion is clear in his voice. Normally the brunet wasn’t this informal with him or so quick to accuse him of something. He’d figured that he’d made amends to the other man over this time, and that they might have been making baby steps towards being something closer to teammates who trusted each other. Despite Tony’s poor history with horrible teammates and their unsavory character towards him.

“Rogers is still within Wakanda?” Tony says and T’Challa pauses for a moment as he considers how to answer the question. His first option is of course subterfuge and misdirection, but he takes a moment before he waves Okoye out of the room.

“Yes,” He says the moment the door closes and he’s alone. “At this time Mr. Rogers, Mr. Wilson, Miss Maximoff and Mr. Lang are all still present at the palace.” He takes a moment to let that sink in and waits for Tony to make the next move.

“Did you know that Natasha was coming here?” Tony asks and T’Challa shakes his head even though the other man can’t see it.

“No I did not. If I were aware of such a decision or action from them I would have stopped them.” T’Challa tries to assure him and it takes a moment before Tony responds.

“Okay…I believe you…well there’s something else you should probably know about your _guests_ then.” Tony says. “Rogers called me.” The words make something icy grip T’Challa’s heart.

“What?”

“How do you think I knew they were still there?” Tony asks. “He was careless and he called the main line, not even the secure one. Luckily only FRIDAY knows about it right now, well besides you and me, but I’m terrified to think that he’s using that stupid phone to keep in touch with Agent Carter or Natasha.” The thought is something that T’Challa is having similar fears about now. “You have to get them out of there.” Tony warns him and T’Challa sighs.

“If I send them out, they’ll be on your doorstep by morning.” He tells him and there’s a sigh on the other side.

“I’m aware.”

“Then you’re aware of why I kept them here.” T’Challa presses and there’s a pause.

“Not really, care to elaborate?”

“If I sent them out, they would be uncontained and uncontrolled. I thought that while they were here at least that I might be able to…mediate between them and the rest of the world.” He pauses for a moment. “I thought I might mediate between them and you.”

“It’s not your job to protect me.” Tony informs him and T’Challa chuckles softly.

“And it’s not your job to protect Wakanda either and yet here we are.” T’Challa says and there’s a pause before Tony lets out a chuckled sigh.

“Touché.” He lets the statement hang in the air between them for a moment.

“I will handle Mr. Rogers.” He tries to assure Tony.

“How? If you try and come down stricter on him he’s going to see it as you trying to collar him and he’s going to break out, and since he doesn’t exactly understand the meaning of subtlety he’s going to do it in a way that’s going to put Wakanda on the map.”

“There are still things that Mr. Rogers fears. Being accosted by outside forces and governments are one of them.”

“He only fears it so much, really only up until the moment that he can see himself as the martyr or the savior of his cause, and then fuck anyone or anything else.”

“I will still attempt to do my best.” T’Challa promises him. “At the very least I will have attempted to get in front of this and if I cannot then we will have contingency plans in place for it.”

“Contingency plans?” Tony echoes. “What kind of contingency plans?”

“I’m unsure at the moment.” T’Challa admits. “But I will convene with my sister, the council and the Dora to see what they believe should be done at this point.”

“…will you keep me updated this time?”

“I will. Any action taken will be relayed over to you.”

“If…if you need I can ask Bucky to step in.” Tony offers. “I mean, he might be the only person that Steve’s willing to listen at this point.”

“To be honest, I believe that Sgt. Barnes would either make the situation temporarily better, like putting a Band-Aid on the situation, or at the absolute worst – Rogers will take it as a sign that something has gone seriously wrong and storm his way over to the Compound in that very second. Preventing him from doing such a thing right now has been a full time job.”

“Probably why Romanoff slipped through the cracks.” Tony says. “She’s good at that.”

“Speaking of Miss Romanoff, do we have any word on that?”

“She’s in a high security prison, and I’m told that they’re taking extra precautions to hold onto her during this time. I doubt they’ll manage, since prison breaking is kind of what Rogers does these days, but hopefully it holds.”

“If she gets out, may I request that you inform me immediately just in case I have yet to hear about it?” T’Challa asks and Tony’s voice sounds confused when he responds.

“Why? If she gets out there’s not much either of us are going to be able to do until she shows back up on the map.”

“Something says that she’ll have a similar destination as a certain Captain would have if she got out.”

“You think she’d come back here?” Tony asks and T’Challa makes a thoughtful noise.

“I do. I’ve been…watching I guess, in my own way the interactions and behaviors of the ex-Avengers who have remained here, and I can say with certainty that I would be truly concerned with your safety if they were to leave.”

“I’m not some wilting flower you know. I mean I did kick Romanoff’s ass.” Tony says and there’s a little bit of stubborn pride in his voice.

“I know, but you’re one person who would be against a small army of super powered individuals.”

“…I’m not one person though.” Tony says after a moment. “I’ve got Bucky here, and Vision. And Spider-Man during non-school hours.”

“And me.” T’Challa informs him. “I’d like to be there as well.” There’s a pause.

“Okay…if I learn about it I’ll have FRIDAY alert you immediately.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Well…then I guess I wish you luck. With Rogers and all that.” Tony says and T’Challa feels the headache already pushing at the edges of his mind.

“Thank you, something tells me I’ll be needing all the luck I can get very soon.”

+++

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bucky asks as he comes over to where Tony is patting the lab table and hoists himself up onto it with his one arm. Tony’s nodding and moving around like a hurricane in the lab, mumbling equations to himself and ordering around the bots.

It’s closer to how Tony’s been since Bucky’s gotten here, but there’s an under layer of tenseness in the billionaire’s body that hasn’t gone away since Natalia attacked them.

“This is a brilliant idea and I’m pretty sure with how the Council and every Tom, Dick and Harry are pushing me to hurry up with your treatment that they’re not going to say anything about me giving you your arm back.” Tony says before he pauses. “Well… _an_ arm back…not your Hydra one…you weren’t attached were you?” Tony takes a second before he cringes. “Okay, that was not supposed to be a poorly done joke, clearly you were attached at one point, I just mean…sentimentally and not physically…although I know that physically you’re not attached right now either – you know what? I’m sure you get what I’m trying to say.”

“I’ve got a good idea.” Bucky says with a small grin towards the other man and a humorous tone in his voice. “But for the record – I hated that fuckin thing.”

“Okay good, because that would have just been _awkward_.” Tony says, more to himself than to Bucky but Bucky’s learned that’s a normal occurrence for the other man so he doesn’t think much of it.

“Not that I’m not thrilled about gettin a new arm, because I am…can I ask why now?” Bucky asks gently and Tony pauses, looking at him and opening his mouth to say something. “The truth punk, or nothin at all.” He tells him and Tony closes his mouth for a second with an amused look on his face before he sighs with a ‘fine you win’ sort of shrug.

“T’Challa’s losing control over Rogers and the gang.” Tony tells him. “And when, not if but undoubtedly when Natasha gets free she’s going to be pissed and we’re going to need to be able to hold down the fort when they come a knockin.” Tony reaches out and takes the new arm that DUM-E has in its claw and holds it out for inspection. It’s beautiful, not that Bucky would have expected anything less from something designed by Tony Stark.

“You know you didn’t have to.” Bucky tells him. “I would have gotten along fine with my old one.”

“Eh, I hated it.” Tony shrugs. “And…I’ll admit…I had…I don’t like the thought…” Tony cuts himself off. “It just brings up bad memories. I’m sure it does the same for you, so I thought – new arm! And now it’s not a problem.”

“Thank you.” Bucky says in response, trying to push away the images of his hand crushing Maria Stark’s windpipe. “…Thank you so much for this.”

“It was nothing.” Tony says, trying to wave it off and Bucky shakes his head.

“No it wasn’t. It’s somethin or at least it’s somethin to me.” He tells him and Tony gets this strange little embarrassed look and does this, quite frankly hilarious looking awkward shrug. “So we’re prepping for battle?”

“Yeah…I mean, that’s the short version.” Tony agrees. “If they show back up, you’re not going to want to be at a disadvantage. Not against Barton, Romanoff and Rogers.”

“You think they’d actually have the balls to attack me?”

“I think they’d consider it ‘freeing you from my evil mind control’.” Tony answers him with air quotes. “And I have no doubts that they’ll be sticking Wanda on me.” That makes the hairs stick up on the back of his neck at just how matter-of-factly Tony says it. “I’m sure they’ll think it justified somehow, or that I deserved it. Or no – that it was the best way to handle me at the time.”

“If she fuckin touches you she dies.” Bucky finds himself growling out and Tony stares at him with wide, surprised eyes, and it’s a look that Bucky matches a second later, surprised by his own outburst. “…I don’t like Hydra.” Bucky finishes up a second later, and a little lamer and Tony looks like he’s fighting back laughter.

He’s not doing a good job of it, but at least he’s kind enough to try.

“I’m told she’s not Hydra these days.” Tony says, a smile at the edges of his lips and Bucky shrugs.

“Once Hydra, always Hydra.” Bucky answers. “That broad wasn’t like us, she sought them out.” Bucky shakes his head. “And I’ll be damned if I let anyone I care about get their heads fucked with. Not while I coulda prevented it.” Tony looks at him for a moment and Bucky feels slightly self-conscious when he doesn’t say anything. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just…I didn’t realize that we fell into the special club of ‘people James Barnes cares about’.”

“I’m one of you now.” Bucky says in answer to Tony’s statement, before a moment of uncertainty overcomes him and he looks at Tony. “I mean…I am right?” Tony nods.

“Yeah…yeah you are.” He holds out his hand. “Welcome to the Avengers Sgt. Barnes. The pay is crap and there aren’t many benefits, but we do it anyways.” Bucky slowly reaches out and grips Tony’s hand, shaking it.

“I wouldn’t say there’s no benefits…” He mutters, before slowly looking up at Tony and the two of them just sit there for a second before Bucky remembers to incline his head towards the new arm in Tony’s hands. “That looks pretty good.” He says and Tony gives a jerky nod, looking slightly relieved as though he just got an answer to a question that was perplexing him.

“Oh, yeah – I guess it is. Look at that.” He motions for Bucky to lay back. “Well, let’s get this party started. You ready?”

“Lay it on me.” Bucky says and Tony goes to give him some kind of warning or something similar and Bucky gives him a smile. “I can take it.” He says with a wink and Tony chuckles and shakes his head.

“You might come to regret that in a few minutes, but alright.” He pulls the chair over. “Just remember, I gave you the choice to get the safety briefing _prior_ to putting it on you. You decided to forgo it.”

“Need me to put it in writin? Cuz you’ve kinda got my good arm for that.” Bucky says and Tony lets out a snort.

“Alright, alright.” He takes a deep breath and motions for Bucky to do the same. “Let’s do this then.”

…Bucky realizes later that he’s too proud to say that he wishes he’d have gotten the safety briefing when it first comes online.

But from what he can guess, with Tony laughing while he and the bots hide behind the couch – Tony already knows.


End file.
